


Handicap Match

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: Fic I did for JamesAB about his characters Tina, Mike, and Emily. While their boyfriends are busy fucking each other, Tina and Emily accidentally their way into some huge DILF dick.





	Handicap Match

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB on twitter

Despite the chilly atmosphere outside, sweat drips off of Max Brooks forehead, his bedroom is filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of heavy breathing. Max turns his head and locks eyes with Jack Wilson, those pretty blue eyes; Max can't resist Jack, he's the hottest guy Max has ever seen and he can't say no to Jack's beautiful face. Luckily for Max, Jack thinks he's pretty cute and REALLY likes his dick. After their moment of eye contact, the boys go after each other. Their hands run over each other's bodies as they make out. Soon they're both on the ground in what looks like a wrestling match for dominance.

"What the fuck guys?" Tina Marconi exclaims from her position on Max's bed, her legs still spread. Next to her on the bed Emily Murphy is on all fours as she turns her head to see what Tina is so upset about. She sees Jack's leg go up into the air and she understands.

"Oh my god, seriously? Again?" The worst part of being in a polygamous relationship with two bisexual guys? Sometimes they decide to fuck each other. Emily and Tina adjust to regular sitting positions on the bed to look down at the boys rolling around on the floor.

"Ohhh yeaaah..." Jack groans as Max shoves the first few inches of his penis into Jack's ass. 

*Sigh* "It's too late to stop them Em."

"I hate when they do this!" Emily pouts as Max starts to really fuck Jack's ass. This isn't the first time Max and Jack have gotten them all warmed up with foreplay just to turn around and have sex with each other. Tina stands up and shimmies past their boyfriends on the floor and to the door.

"Well they're gonna be a minute, we might as well get something to eat." Tina says as she turns the doorknob.

"Yeah alright," Emily starts grabbing her panties when Tina steps out into the hallway without hers, "you're not gonna get dressed?"

"Why would I? Nobody's home, and we're just killing time until we get fucked anyway."

"You raise a good point." Emily throws her underwear onto the preoccupied boys and hops off of the bed to follow Tina.

"Don't go anywhere you two." Tina jokingly says before she closes the door to Max's bedroom. The second the door is shut, the girls can no longer hear the boys' grunts or the sound of hips slapping. Tina opens the door and they can once again hear the sounds of sex. She closes it and silence.

"That's odd, has Max's room always been soundproof?" Emily ponders but Tina shrugs.

"Probably, I mean his parents have never said anything about us being too loud." In reality, the Brooks had the room soundproofed one day while Max was out because they found it'd be too awkward to talk with him about how loudly he has sex. No one in the house can hear what goes on in Max's bedroom, but no one in Max's bedroom can hear what goes on in the rest of house, so if someone were to come home then the four of them would have no idea that they aren't alone.

"AHH!" Emily yelps as her bare ass touches the cold chair at the head of the Brooks dining room table and she stands back up. 

"Quit being a baby," Tina comments as she walks past Emily holding a bowl of cereal. She puts her bowl down and goes to sit in one of the other chairs around the table, "FUCK, why's that so cold?" Emily snickers as Tina jumps back up and then Emily grits her teeth and sits back down. Tina does the same and the girls begin eating their stolen cereal. As the girls eat in naked near silence, the only sound being their chewing, Tina looks around the Brooks' house and pauses on the nearby door of Max's parents' bedroom.

"Hey after we're done eating you wanna look through their bedroom?" Tina asks as she points at the closed door. Emily turns and looks at the door, still chewing.

"Why?" Emily doesn't stop eating her cereal.

"I dunno, they might have dildos in there, we could throw 'em at Max."

"I'll pass." Emily starts to drink the milk from the bowl.

"You could take a look at Mrs. Brooks's computer setup. Max says it's pretty powerful." Emily puts the bowl back down, a bit of milk on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah alright."

"Great!" Tina stands up quick and pulls Emily out of her chair. The naked girls push through the door and enter what Jack calls The Fuck Den. Emily immediately takes notice of the three monitor set-up on the desk, and the computer itself under the desk. Tina looks around the bedroom for what would be the most interesting thing and her eyes lock onto a little chest between two wardrobes. She thinks "You wouldn't keep anything BUT sex toys in a chest like that." As Tina kneels down to search through the chest, Emily bends over to look at the computer, pointing her ass at the Brooks parents' bathroom door. 

Inside the bathroom, Michael Brooks washes his hands while he dances along to the song in his earbuds. Mike's in a good mood, he got off early because the guy he was supposed to be guarding missed his flight so Matchklin Security handed him off to another agency; so Michael is going to get a buzz going and cook in his sweatpants. He pulls open the bathroom door and in that first step he takes out of the bathroom, he does see Tina going through his and Stephanie's family photo chest naked. Before his brain can process the appropriate response to that, he feels something slide right into his groin. Michael is frozen below the neck after he looks down and sees that it's Emily's naked ass rubbing up against him. The teen is as red as a tomato and her scouter's screen is filled with information as she turns her head to look up at her boyfriend's dad.

"H-H-H-Hey M-Mr.Brooks" Emily's shaking voice alerts Tina. The punk drops the photos she's holding in a panic.

"Mr.Brooks! We can explain!" Tina actually has no idea how she'd explain this, but she starts to think that she might not have to. Michael and Emily are both petrified, neither of them are quite sure what to do about Emily's butt pressing into Michael's crotch, and the soft bulge pressing back. Tina smiles from ear to ear, a million thoughts fill her head, the full potential of this situation endlessly excites the horny little gremlin. Tina approaches the petrified duo and grabs her bottom-heavy friend by the hips. The mischievous one starts to move the shy one's hips for her, slowly grinding into Michael, and waking up the big one.

"Y'know Mr.Brooks, I'm not as smart as my thick ass friend here but looking at the way you seem to be enjoying her booty rubbing up against you, I'm guessing you like your wife's fat ass more than her huge tits huh?" Tina messes up by mentioning Stephanie. The bewildered look on Michael's face is replaced by his typical stoic demeanor. He sidesteps and Emily falls backwards now that Tina isn't pushing her into anything.

"Tina I'm getting sick of you always trying to stir up trouble." Michael says sternly in his dad voice. Under normal circumstances it'd make Tina get all giggly and do whatever he says, but these are definitely abnormal circumstances. 

"And I'm getting sick of those sweatpants!" Tina dives towards Michael and grabs hold of his waistband. In one quick motion his pants are at his ankles and his almost fully erect penis is out. Tina gasps in amazement and Emily covers her mouth in embarrassment as her scouter overloads and powers down. Mike's first instinct is obviously to pull his pants back up but Tina's waited too long for this moment. Tina wraps her arms around Michael's legs and plants the underside of his shaft across her face and his balls on her chin. He struggles against her grip but can't break out without knocking himself on his ass, and then he'd really be in trouble. Tina's arms are coiled around his thighs like two pythons and she excitedly wiggles her hips as she drags her tongue up the full length of his dick. Emily waddles over to them on her knees to take a closer look. Keeping one arm around his thigh, Tina uses the other hand to subtly "aim" Mr.Brooks's cock at Emily, still licking the sides of it. The shy girl removes her scouter, sets it to the side, and shoves five inches of Michael's dick into her mouth. 

"Attagirl!" Tina exclaims before resuming licking the remaining five inches. Tina shifts to the side so that Emily can slide into position in front of him. Both girls wrap their arms around one of Mike's thighs to lock him back in place as they lick and suck his huge penis. Emily pulls off of Michael's dick but it's only exposed for a second as Tina quickly shoves it into her mouth while Emily moves to suck his balls. The girls keep the pressure on Mike without letting themselves get tired out, their teamwork would impress Michael if he weren't still trying to fight out of it. 

"Tina." Emily says plainly. Tina pulls away and for the first time in what feels like forever, Michael's dick isn't in anyone's mouth. Emily and Tina exchange a serious look and then nod at each other. They simultaneously sweep Michael's legs forward, quickly putting him on his back and temporarily stunning him. The punk and the nerd don't let up, Tina gets into the cowgirl position and Emily straddles Mike's face, facing the same direction as Tina. 

"Ya like our moves Mr.Brooks? We've had a lot of practice." Tina mocks Michael, believing that they're firmly in control. Mike does have to admit that they surprised him with their leg sweep, but it also woke him up, he realizes now what he has to do. As Tina slowly lowers herself onto his dick, Mike grabs Emily's thighs and goes to work writing the alphabet with his tongue.

"Ah, I think he's starting to get into IT!" Emily's voice spikes when Michael hits T so he just keeps repeating that motion. Tina finally reaches the base of his dick as Mike continues to attack Emily with T's. 

"Heh, guess he's just, hah, like his son. A push-ooh... a pushover with a... HUGE dick." Tina mocks Michael once again and she can't see it but he rolls his eyes. As Tina starts to bounce on his meat at her own pace, Michael snakes his hands off of Emily's thighs and down by his sides. He continues eating Emily's pussy to keep her off her guard and he waits for his opportunity. When Tina bounces herself to the top of his dick, Michael strikes; he grabs hold of her ass cheeks, squeezing roughly, and before Tina can even process what's happening Michael puts his knees up and starts to thrust up into her as fast as he can.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKIN'! FUUUUUUCK!" Tina's foul mouth runs wild as Mike uses all of his core strength to fuck her. Tina's mind is going blank and all of the confidence she just had flies out the window but she's smiling wider than she ever has before. This is something she's dreamed of after all. Mike gives her one more powerful thrust upwards and she screams and laughs while she soaks Michael's pelvis and the floor underneath in her juices. Emily finally turns to look at Tina when she hears the thud of Tina collapsing onto the floor next to them. She looks down at the DILF between her legs and sees a devilish look on his face. With a terrifying quickness Michael turns onto his stomach underneath Emily and slides out behind her, pulling her feet with him and putting her on her stomach. Once again, Emily shakingly turns her head to look at her boyfriend's father.

"Umm Mr.Brooks, I-I just wanna say sorry about us going through your stuff." Michael doesn't respond with words, he just lifts his dick up and lets it drop onto Emily's ass. "I-I'm not trying to get out of this, I-I, uh, just wanted to say sorry" Emily turns her head back to facing forward and bites her lip in anticipation. Mike takes the tip of his dick and rubs it against Emily's pussy, teasing her now that he's in complete control. Finally, Mike shoves all ten inches inside Emily at once. He pulls back until only the head of his cock is inside her and then slams it all in again with a powerful clap noise and a yelp from Emily. Mike pulls back and slams into her again earning another satisfying clap and another yelp from Emily. Michael stops playing around after the second and begins to steadily pronebone Emily on the floor. He continuously speeds up until he's really pounding Emily.

"OH GOOOD MR.BROOKS!" Emily yells out as the clapping sound of his hips against her ass becomes constant with almost no time between the claps. Emily's eyes roll into the back of her head as she's hit with a mind-shattering orgasm, but Michael doesn't stop, he just keeps thrusting into her as the claps seem to become one continuous sound. When Michael feels her constrictions on his dick stop, he quickly pulls out as Emily lets her face fall to the floor. Michael stands up, his dick still completely erect and dripping with juices; he wasn't trying to cum, he just needed to take care of them before things got out of hand. Michael bends over to pull his sweatpants back up when the bedroom door opens.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that was a very disappointing performance ladies," Jack says mockingly to the unconscious girls on the floor, "I'm real sorry Mr.Brooks, I mean, they couldn't even make you nut. How about I take care of that boner for you?" Like magic, Michael's stoic disposition fades away and he puts on a dopey grin.

"Hell yeah Jack, get your sexy ass over here." Jack steps into the bedro-

"Wake up kid! You're late for work."

A bright light flashes in Jack's closed eyes and he panics. When he opens his eyes he's already falling out of his bed and onto his face. Jack sits up and looks around in a panic until he sees his father standing at the foot of his bed holding a flashlight. His dad walks around to the side of the bed and picks Jack's phone up off the ground while Jack tries to get his bearings.

"How many times do I have to remind you to take your phone off vibrate when you set an alarm?" Jack gives his dad a nasty look as he finally figures out what planet he's on.

"Dammit Dad!"

"Hey your mom told me to come in here with a bucket of cold water, I thought the flashlight was nicer."

"No ya- It was JUST ABOUT TO GET GOOD!!!"

END


End file.
